Dance Lessons
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Mona has signed Tony and Angela up for a dance class, but the two of them may be in for more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"It's the brick studio right on the corner," Mona explained as she scribbled the address onto a small scrap of paper. "Don't worry, you can't miss it."

Angela sighed as she took the folded paper square from her mother. She still wasn't convinced that dance lessons were a good idea, but she had let herself get caught up in Tony's excitement when Mona had announced that she had signed the two of them up for a class without so much as mentioning it to either of them beforehand.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked as he nearly bounded into the room.

He looked comfortable in his black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, his eyes sparkling like a child's at a theme park.

"Ready," Angela answered, aware that her voice lacked the enthusiasm that Tony's had.

"You kids have fun," Mona said brightly.

She winked mischievously at them, and Angela could barely hold back a groan. What had she gotten them into?

Angela shifted her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other as she waited for Tony to finish signing the registration papers. Taking in her surroundings, she realized, not without a certain degree of apprehension, that she was the most conservatively dressed female in the room. With her leggings and loose asymmetrical blouse, Angela stuck out like a sore thumb from the pretty young girls in their crop tops and skin-tight pants. She imagined that Tony would much prefer to be paired with one of those girls, but it was some consolation to Angela that everyone in the studio was already partnered off.

"Don't be nervous," Tony spoke warmly to her, noting the anxious way she chewed on her bottom lip. "It's just dancing, and we've done that hundreds of times."

Angela drew a deep, shaky breath.

"Yeah... hundreds..."

Tony's hand was gentle and comforting on her lower back as he led her to an empty place on the dance floor.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he continued to reassure her "It'll be fun."

Angela's sudden sharp intake of breath made Tony jolt as he looked around to see what could have possibly startled her.

"I'll kill her!" she hissed, her wide eyes fixed on the dry erase board just behind where the dance instructors stood.

His jaw slackened as he too read the words scrawled there in brightly colored marker: "Welcome to Dirty Dancing!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, we have got to get out of here!"

Her voice was high-pitched with panic as she tugged on his arm.

"I think it's a little late for that," he replied quietly as the two instructors took their place at the front of the room and signaled the beginning of class.

Angela's breathing was quick and shallow as she clung tightly to Tony's arm.

"Angela," he exclaimed, placing his hand over hers, "you're hurting me!"

Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on him. Her eyes were still wide and frantic. She whispered an apology, not quite able to focus on the instructors' words as they welcomed the group to class.

"Breathe," he whispered to her, certain that she was close to fainting.

"Let's start with a dance that's simple and slow today," the female instructor called out as she started the music and began to count the beat.

A slow, steady song began playing from the speakers. The instructors led them in an introduction quite similar to a basic waltz.

"We can do this," Tony's voice echoed aloud what Angela was trying desperately to tell herself.

It wasn't until the male instructor (George was his name, Angela had deduced by this point) stepped behind the female instructor, Beth, and fanned his fingers over her stomach that Angela began to worry again that she and Tony were already in too deep.

Angela heard Tony clear his throat nervously behind her before he gently mimicked the instructor's movements. He felt the urge to apologize as he moved his hands cautiously but deliberately across her abdomen. Angela held her breath. Following the cue of the instructor, Tony moved his lips just a whisper away from the bend of Angela's neck. He shivered as her scent tantalized his senses. He cursed and tightened his jaw, knowing that if he couldn't keep it together now while the dance was still mild, there would be no hope left for him when the moves intensified, as he was sure they would.

"Did I step on you?" Angela asked timidly as Tony moved back in front of her.

"N-no," he stammered, not quite meeting her eyes.

The next step required Angela to slide her hands up his body and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her until their lips were almost touching. She could feel his ragged breath on her face as they paused. Her lips tingled, as if in anticipation of the kiss that would not be. He enveloped her body into his arms as she leaned back and trusted him to hold her safely as he moved her into a very low dip. Tony's heart hammered wildly in his chest as their lower bodies pressed closely together for support. He was thankful to see a content smile playing at the corners of Angela's lips as he lifted her easily back up to a standing position. Her cheeks were flushed a flattering shade of pink.

"Thanks for trusting me," he whispered into her ear with a chuckle.

At the end of the dance, the instructors thanked the group for their attendance and participation and encouraged them to return next week, which would be "a real treat," they assured them. As Tony and Angela gathered their belongings in silence, he could not help but admire the warm glow of Angela's cheeks and the way her soft golden strands of hair fell in waves at her shoulders. He longed to reach out and touch her again...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them had never discussed whether or not they'd return to the class the following week. In fact, other than avoiding Mona's incessant questioning about how the first class went, they hadn't discussed the dance class at all in the week following the first lesson, until Tony had cornered Angela in the kitchen to remind her that the second class was tomorrow night.

"Oh," she had simply replied. "Right."

Yet, here they were, standing together in front of the dry erase board that announced in neon green marker "Welcome to Dirty Dancing: Lesson 2."

"Today's lesson is about making love to your partner," Beth, the instructor began after welcoming the group back.

Tony stole a side glance at Angela, her eyes as wide as he had ever seen them, and was certain that if she hadn't been frozen to her spot, she would have run out of the room at that very moment.

"Dancing," Beth went on, "particularly dirty dancing, is a lot like making love with your dance partner. So keep that in mind today as you move through each step together."

Soft music began to pulse from the speakers. Angela's cheeks were flushed again, and she fidgeted with her fingernails as she waited for further instruction to begin the dance. Tony would have laughed aloud had he not feared her response if he had.

Following the instructors' lead, Tony stepped behind Angela, where at least they did not yet have to make eye contact. The first move required Tony to drop his hand to her upper thigh and then move to her hip and all the way up to her ribcage. He paused and searched her face desperately, feeling distinctly as if he were asking permission to grope his boss.

"It's okay," she whispered, still not quite meeting his eyes.

She struggled not to wince as the heat of his hand seemed to set a trail of fire to her body. She reached behind her to caress the back of his neck before spinning around to face him. The beat continued to pulse through them as she buried her face into his neck. Her lips parted slightly as Tony dipped her back slowly, her hips swaying rhythmically against his. He felt her take a deep breath as his hand journeyed up her stomach just before he pulled her back up to face him. Angela tried hard not to remember that they were supposed to be imagining making love to their partners. She fought to ignore the depth of his warm gaze upon her, the power but equal gentleness of his arms as he held her, the waves that coursed through her as their hips moved in synchrony...

Tony saw the fear ignite in Angela's eyes before he realized what she was responding to - the instruction to wrap her leg around his waist and allow him to dip her back again.

A soft moan slipped from Tony's lips as her thigh slid up to his waist. He held her close to him, his heart pounding so hard he could barely focus on the beat of the song.

"Don't worry," he spoke in a hushed, raspy voice, "I won't drop you."

Angela's eyes fluttered closed as she put her trust in him to lower her body backward. Her voice came in a soft, warm breeze against his throat: "I know."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tony cursed under his breath as he shoved the covers off himself and nearly tumbled out of bed. He had dreamed of her again - of the two of them, moving together... He could recall so clearly that she had moaned in the dream; it was as if he could still hear her deep throaty voice even now.

He shook his head roughly in an attempt to clear his mind from the images and sounds of her. Every night since their dance lessons had started, he had been plagued by these dreams. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get a full night's rest again.

Even from the other side of the kitchen door, Tony could identify her presence from the soft sounds she was making as she rummaged through the refrigerator for a midnight snack.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked her as he entered the kitchen.

Angela shook her head but did not look at him.

"Do you wanna talk?"

She shrugged.

"About what?" Her voice was strained and low.

Tony sighed audibly.

"Look, Angela, you've been acting different since we started those dance classes," he said, his voice getting louder. "I just wanted us to have fun, but if you're never gonna look me in the eye again, then it's not worth it!"

Angela took a deep, slow breath and made eye contact with him for a moment before looking away again.

"Well, I'm sure you'd much prefer dancing with one of those pretty young girls anyway," she said, her tone more biting and sharp than she had intended.

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

She shrugged with an air of nonchalance.

"I'm sure you'd be much happier with one of them as your dance partner."

Tony sank down into a chair beside her.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked.

If she only knew...

"I already have the most beautiful woman as my dance partner," he said earnestly. "What more could I ask for?"

The flush that Tony had grown so fond of washed over her cheeks again, and she fought to contain a smile.

"You're just saying that."

"Only because I mean it," he answered, placing a hand onto her arm.

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them as his hand lingered on her arm.

"You have no reason at all to feel self-conscious," he said. "There's no one else I'd rather dance with. But I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, so if you don't wanna go back, we don't have to."

Angela met his gaze and smiled softly at him. She trusted him. And after all, it was next to impossible to say no to his endearing face.

"I want to."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Tony hadn't realized how much he had been craving her touch until the warmth of her fingers enclosing around his own nearly set him over the edge. She smiled at him, and he could tell she was making an effort to let loose and enjoy herself.

Angela barely heard the instructors' introductions to the class before she realized that the music had already started playing. Nervousness coursed through her body, but she was working hard to channel it all into a feeling of excitement.

"Ready?" he asked as he took both of her hands into his.

"Are _you_?" she returned coyly.

They fell into their now familiar steps of their hips swaying together, his hands roaming her body, and her soft breath tickling the sensitive flesh of his neck. She laughed as he twirled her and then dipped her body back, and he could not help but be mesmerized by her beauty. When it came time for Angela to wrap her leg around his waist, she locked eyes with him as she did so, and he shivered as he dipped her body back again. Her eyes fluttered shut as she relished in the the freeness of being held completely in Tony's arms.

Pulling her back to him, Tony's heart soared at the look of sheer enjoyment on her face. It was so good to see Angela finally loosen up and have some fun again. She had no idea the effect she was having on him. She was like a drug making his head spin, his heart pound, and his legs weak, but he was enjoying every moment of it.

Angela took a sharp breath in as she felt Tony's hand gently fan across her bare waistline as her shirt lifted just an inch as she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Tony froze as she softly moaned his name into his ear. Her lips brushed his neck as she whispered to him, "You're so good."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Today, we're going to practice trusting our partners," Beth announced to the group. "How much do you trust your partner? What can you and your partner do so that you can trust your partner more?"

Angela stole a side glance at Tony. For as long as she could remember, she had trusted him with nearly every aspect of her life. He had seen her at her best and at her very worst, and she knew the reverse was true for him. In fact, she wasn't certain she could imagine trusting him more than she already did.

"For the women in the group," George began, "raise your hand if you'd trust your partner with your life."

Several of the younger women in the group laughed and a cut a doubting side glance at their partners. Angela chewed her bottom lip but did not hesitate to raise her hand; few of the other women followed suite. Tony felt a surge of pride.

Beth laughed and elbowed George in the ribcage.

"Don't let him scare you. You won't be risking your lives tonight, but trust _will_ be the key. We're going to practice the lift. First, we'll demonstrate, and then you can practice with your partner."

They watched as George effortlessly lifted his partner into the air above his head. He held her there as she raised her legs and arms horizontally, gliding like a swan on calm water. By the time he lowered her back to the floor, many of the other women in the room were making skeptical comments about how they and their partner could manage such a move.

"Well, I've picked you up before," Tony commented with a chuckle.

Angela raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not like _that_."

"Are you scared?" he teased.

She shook her head.

"I trust my partner, remember?"

The grin she gave him left him with a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, now you get to practice!" Beth called to the group.

Tony listened as George gave specific instructions for the lift. He smiled softly as he pondered on how long it had been since he had last picked Angela up off the floor. He couldn't deny that she had always felt so right in his arms.

"I think I'm ready," Angela said quietly, breaking Tony from his wandering thoughts.

"Let me know if I hurt you," he said, "or make you uncomfortable. I don't wanna -"

"Tony," she cut him off gently with a reassuring smile, "I said I trust you."

He nodded and took a deep breath. Angela held tightly to his wrists, as she had been instructed, as Tony splayed his palms onto her hipbones. She jumped and marveled at the ease with which he lifted her up, higher and higher until her body was above his head. Angela struggled to hold her weight while simultaneously working to lift her legs. Her body trembled, and she whimpered. In an instant, Tony lowered her back down gently onto the ground.

"You did great," he whispered comfortingly, pulling her body toward him.

Her mind still whirred and her body trembled from being lifted so high off the ground. She was thankful for Tony's steadying hold around her waist. Angela smiled as she rested her forehead onto his chest.

"I couldn't have done that with anyone else."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

"We have to stop meeting like this," Angela teased as she entered the kitchen in search of a snack.

It was just past midnight. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore a fuzzy pink robe over her pajamas; she looked, Tony mentally noted, positively adorable.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked, pulling out a chair for her.

Angela shook her head and sat down beside him.

"Have you been bench pressing the refrigerator to prepare for dance class?" she laughed.

"Not really," he said seriously, absentmindedly tugging at the belt string of her robe. "I was kinda waiting to practice with the real thing."

"You... want to try it again?" she asked.

Rather than answering, Tony stood and reached out both hands for her. Angela stood and gripped his wrists. In an instant, he had lifted her into the air again. She took a slow, deep breath and locked her eyes with his, focusing on giving her full trust to him.

"You've got it," he said softly, encouragingly.

Carefully and ever so slowly, Angela let go of his wrists and raised her arms up and back. She felt her body trembling again as she lifted her legs back so that her entire body was parallel to the ground. She shut her eyes as she felt Tony lower her back to the floor.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, pulling her into an embrace and spinning around with her.

Angela laughed nervously.

" _We_ did it," she replied, realizing that she was still in his arms.

"I told you I had the best partner," Tony said as he gently brushed a strand of her back out of her face.

Before even quite realizing that she had, Angela reached onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss onto his lips.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness enveloped its cool arms around them as the flickering candlelight cast its shadows at their feet. Her eyes sparkled at him as he rested his forehead against hers. She shivered from his touch as they took a breath together and his fingers moved to lace with hers. Music began to play, so softly at first that Angela had briefly wondered if she was imagining it. She heard him take a deep, shaky breath as his hands slipped deftly to her waist. She realized, as she splayed her hands across Tony's chest and around his biceps, how familiar his body had become to her; she knew every muscle of his chest and arms and had memorized the rhythm of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Angela nearly gasped as she felt the warmth of his hand on her thigh. She leaned back slightly as she allowed Tony to raise her leg to rest at his waist. Her entire body seemed to vibrate with a renewed awareness of him, as the thin material of their pajamas left little to the imagination as their bodies pressed and moved together. Now that the dance moves were committed to memory, they were more able to move freely while enjoying each other's body. This time, Tony hadn't needed to whisper sweet words of encouragement before he lifted her, and Angela hadn't needed to cling to his arms as if her life depended on it; he lifted her as easily as if he had been doing it every day of his life, and she trusted him fully to do so.

Tony smiled at her as he carefully lowered her back to the floor and pulled her into his arms again. Her warm breath on his neck nearly made him come undone. He swallowed hard as her hips rocked against his to the soft beat of the music. Angela's leg moved to wrap around his waist once more as he dipped her back. Tony deeply breathed in her sweet scent as he buried his face into the gentle slope of her neck. She giggled as his breath tickled her sensitive flesh. Angela felt energized as Tony lifted her back up to face him. They barely noticed as the melody faded and the song ended.

"We should practice at home more often," Tony spoke quietly in the dark.

"Are we that bad?" Angela teased.

"If I say we are, will I get to dance in the dark with you more often?" he asked with a grin as the ran his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe," she answered, resting her forehead against his. "We should probably get some sleep."

Reluctance was thick in her voice.

"You're probably right," he assented with a sigh.

Carefully, Tony placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight," Angela whispered, as if speaking something private that she wanted only him to hear.

She squeezed his hand tightly in hers before turning to snuff out the candlelight.

"Goodnight, Angela."

To be continued...


End file.
